


So sieht man sich wieder

by CornChrunchie



Series: RD meets TM Challenge [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, RD meets TM, Romantik, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamburg, 1983. Eine Reise in Thiels Vergangenheit, in der alles ein bisschen anders verläuft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So sieht man sich wieder

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Story zu RD meets TM Challenge ist fertig!
> 
> Falls ihr nicht wisst, was das ist, dann könnt ihr das hier noch mal genau nachlesen: http://cornchrunchie.livejournal.com/3229.html
> 
>  **Genre** : Slash, Romantik, Kitsch, Humor, irgendwie auch ein bisschen Drama  
>  **Beta:** cricri, die sich wirklich alles gegeben hat und in dieser Geschichte eindeutig für die Logik zuständig war. Und irgendwie auch HollyHop, die mich zu ein paar sehr schönen Zwischenszenen ermutigt hat. Danke!!  
>  **A/N:** In dieser Geschichte verläuft das Meiste ganz anders als im Canon, was halt irgendwie auch durch den Titel bedingt ist. Aber wenn man sich auf die Idee einlässt, dann sollte das kein Problem darstellen, denke ich.  
>  Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)
> 
> Und an dieser Stelle auch _noch_ ein riesiges DANKE an HollyHop, die sich die Mühe gemacht und eine absolut wunderbare Manip zu meiner Geschichte gezaubert hat. ❤ Dankeschön!! Ich finde sie wirklich wunderschön! ❤ Hier könnt ihr euch selbst überzeugen: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cornchrunchie/72749658/2847/2847_original.jpg

 

_*~*~*_

 

_Hamburg, 1983_

 

Endlich hatte er etwas zum Jobben gefunden. Er wollte ja gerne Kommissar werden, und der praktische Teil des Anwärterdienstes war auch wirklich spannend gewesen, aber dieses stundenlange Rumsitzen und Lernen war einfach nicht sein Ding. Und ein bisschen Geld zusätzlich konnte er auch ganz gut gebrauchen.

Jetzt stand er also hier, hinter der Theke im stickigen, kommunalen Jugendzentrum und bereitete alles für die Nacht vor. Gläser waschen, abtrocknen, einmal durchwischen – okay, es gab Besseres. Aber die Arbeitszeit passte – abends, aber nicht zu lange, weil hier um elf Schluss war.

„Vergiss nicht, die Getränke zu sortieren“, hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme vom Eingang.

Wie bitte? Die Getränke sortieren? Er machte einen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck und schaute zu der Tür, in der ein junger Mann mit verschränkten Armen stand und ihn mit konzentriertem Blick musterte. Er hatte eine Jeans an und ein Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln, dessen oberste Knöpfe geöffnet waren. Außerdem trug er eine Brille, was Thiel aber erst bemerkte, als er sie mit einer routinierten Bewegung die Nase wieder weiter rauf schob.

„Jetzt schau' nicht so als wäre ich Moses persönlich. Die Getränke müssen zur optimalen Bereitstellung und dem bestmöglichen Service nun mal sortiert werden. Der Alkohol kommt da auf die rechte Seite. Je höher der Alkoholgehalt, desto weiter rechts. Klar? Dann die ganzen anderen Sachen; Säfte, Wasser und -“ Der Mann war auf ihn zugekommen und deutete auf die besagten Plätze, als er auf einmal stockte und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Moment, du bist doch Frank, oder?“

„Ähm... ja“, sagte Thiel verdutzt. „Und du bist..?“

„Ich bin hier für die Planung und Steuerung des Personaleinsatzes zuständig. Und das gesamte Management. Leider. Was tut man nicht alles für seine Freundin, nicht wahr? Maike meint, ich sei wie geschaffen für diese Position. Was ich selbstverständlich auch bin, allerdings hält sich meine Freude über diese Aufgabe in Grenzen. Aber egal, das ist jetzt unwichtig. Du hast ihre Bekanntschaft ja schon gemacht.“

Das stimmte. Die junge Frau, bei der er sich gemeldet hatte, hatte sich ihm mit Maike vorgestellt. Gut sah sie aus. Schlank und blonde Harre, die zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden waren. War also die Freundin von diesem... „Manager“. Schade eigentlich.

Sein Gegenüberfuhr unbeirrt fort. „Allerdings dachte ich, sie würde jemanden... kompetenten einstellen.“

„Bitte? Ich bin ja wohl gut genug für diese mickrige Disco!“

„Hättest du eben deinen Blick gesehen, als ich dir die Getränkeeinweisung gegeben habe, dann würdest du das anders sehen. Aber vermutlich hast du recht. Hierfür sollte es reichen. Hast du denn schon Erfahrung mit dieser Arbeit?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

Jetzt seufzte der andere resigniert. „Na großartig.“

„Lass mich raten, ich bin nicht der erste, der versucht hier zu arbeiten“, sagte Thiel.

„Gut erkannt. Alle anderen haben nach mehreren Tagen bereits wieder gekündigt, nur weswegen, das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären...“

Thiel schnaubte. „Wirklich unverständlich.“

„Ich werde dir jetzt alles erklären, aber das wird das erste und letzte Mal sein, verstanden? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mich ständig zu wiederholen.“

So wie Thiel den Typen nach diesem ersten Gespräch einschätzte, würde der sich ganz sicher nochmal wiederholen. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Aber er nickte.

„Gut. Also, das hier ist die Preisliste ...“

 

Nachdem sein neuer … Chef ihm sehr ausführlich erklärt hatte, wie hier was funktionierte, wo er was einsortieren sollte und welche Regeln überhaupt so galten, stand Thiel am Abend nun hinter der Theke und bediente hin und wieder den ein oder anderen Jugendlichen. Die meisten waren jünger als er. Verständlich, ohne diesen Job hätte er die Disco mit 23 auch nicht mehr betreten. Sogar der Chef schien jünger zu sein. 18 oder 19 vielleicht. Das war ein ganz schöner Unterschied. Und trotzdem musste _er_ jetzt hier rumstehen, während der andere sich selbst auf der Tanzfläche vergnügte. Weniger mit tanzen als mit Maike.

Er sah den beiden zu, wie sie die Arme hoben und ihre Hüften zum Takt bewegten, was bei dem Typen irgendwie ein bisschen ungelenk wirkte, und war komplett versunken in diesen Anblick, als ihn jemand ansprach.

„Das kannst'e dir gleich wieder abschminken. Die Maike is' schon an Smarty vergeben.“ Es war die raue Stimme eines Mannes, der sich ihm als Oliver vorstellte und einen wehmütigen Blick auf Maike und den Leiter, der anscheinend Smarty hieß, warf.

„Smarty?“, fragte Thiel nur, anstatt den anderen in seiner Theorie zu bestätigen, dass er Maike auch recht attraktiv fand. Und ihr Freund sah eigentlich auch nicht schlecht aus... Aber das würde er Oliver erst recht nicht sagen.

„So nenn' den hier alle. Smarty is' Englisch und heißt 'Schlaumeierchen'. Und das is' der halt total. Verbessert alles und jeden und is'n absoluter Streber. Hat sogar schon mit 17 zu studieren angefangen. Tja. Und bekommt trotzdem die Maike ab, weil die nämlich auf reiche Ärzte steht und das ist sein Vater. Und er wird das bestimmt auch mal werden. Das Leben ist unfair. Da haben Menschen wie du und ich keine Chance.“

'Menschen wie du und ich', was sollte das denn heißen. Er wusste ja nicht wie das bei Oliver aussah, aber er selbst war immerhin auf dem direkten Weg zum Hauptkommissar.

Oliver war immer noch mit den Augen und Gedanken bei Maike und redete weiter vor sich hin. Nicht, dass es Thiel wirklich interessiert hätte und man konnte durch die laute Musik auch kaum etwas verstehen, aber er hörte dennoch zu.

„Weißte, die Sache mit Maike und Smarty, das is' eigentlich nur 'ne Zweckbeziehung. Sie hat das Ansehen, das _er_ nich' bekommt und er hat das Geld, das _sie_ nich' bekommt. Er mag sie vielleicht wirklich, aber sie... na, ich weiß ja nicht.“

Das klang ziemlich traurig. Jetzt tat Smarty ihm doch ein bisschen leid. Nur wegen Egoismus eine Beziehung führen, das hatte niemand verdient.

„Joar und Maike hat ihn dann dazu überredet, hier die Schichteinteilung und so zu übernehmen. Macht sich bestimmt auch gut in seinem Lebenslauf. Außerdem muss sie sich jetzt nich‘ mehr drum kümmern. Und sie hat mehr Freizeit von Smarty.“

Wow, also das war wirklich fies.

„Und wie heißt dieser Smarty wirklich?“, fragte Thiel, um das Gespräch wieder in eine etwas andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Pf, keine Ahnung. Ich glaub' das weiß hier kaum jemand. Nenn' ihn halt auch einfach Smarty, so wie jeder.“

„Mhm.“

 

Jetzt wo er mehr über die beiden wusste, betrachtete er sie mit ganz anderen Augen. Ihm fiel viel mehr auf. Zum Beispiel, dass die beiden sich nicht so anlächelten, wie verliebte Paare das normalerweise taten. Das Funkensprühen, der Glanz in den Augen, das Knistern, das jede Discomusik leichtfertig übertönt hätte – es fehlte. War einfach nicht da. Oder bildete er sich das jetzt nur ein?

Er merkte kaum, dass er Maike und Smarty inzwischen sicherlich seit zehn Minuten beobachtete, als Smarty irgendwann mal hoch und zu ihm rüber schaute und ihre Blicke sich trafen. War das ein Lächeln? Und oh Gott, was machte er denn, lächelte er etwa zurück??

Zum Glück wurde dieser seltsame Moment jäh unterbrochen, als sich eine Frau in sein Blickfeld schob.

„Mach mal zwei Cola-Rum!“

 

*~*

 

In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten arbeitete Thiel viel im Jugendzentrum. Wann immer er abends Zeit hatte, kam er dort hin. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen fand er sogar Freunde da, was ihn ziemlich überraschte, weil er um die fünf Jahre älter als alle anderen war. Aber es klappte trotzdem irgendwie und vielleicht war Alter auch gar nicht so entscheidend.

 

*~*

 

„Du wischst völlig ineffizient“, murmelte Smarty nachdenklich und verfolgte mit seinen grün-braunen Augen den Wischlappen, den Thiel eher lustlos um einen Plastikbesen geschlungen hatte und ihn auf dem alten Parkettboden ebenso unmotiviert hin und her bewegte.

„Ach ja?“ Thiel stoppte die Bewegung und richtete sich wieder aus seiner gebückten Wischhaltung auf.

„Also zuerst einmal ist deine Haltung total unpraktisch, du solltest beim Einsatz des Reinigungssystems so ergonomisch wie nur möglich vorgehen.“

„Soll das 'n Witz sein?“, fragte Thiel entgeistert, ob der Tatsache, dass Smarty ihm jetzt anscheinend so etwas wie einen Putz-Workshop geben wollte.

„Darüber macht man keine Scherze, Frank. Das ist ein höchst ernstes Thema.“ Smarty sah sich im Raum um. „Allein schon die Lage deiner Wischutensilien – absolut suboptimal.“ Er eilte zur Theke und beförderte die Reinigungsmittel auf einen Stehtisch, der näher an Thiel dran war. „Und wie hast du eigentlich den Stil justiert? Der ist doch auf meine Größe eingestellt und viel zu groß für dich.“ Mit ein paar Handgriffen verkleinerte Smarty den Besenstil um zwei Zentimeter. „Du musst den Besen komfortabel bewegen können, sonst kriegst du noch eine Lumbago. Da kommt es auf jeden Millimeter an.“

„Was für ein Glück ich doch habe, so einen Putz-Profi wie dich zu kennen.“

„Spar' dir die Ironie“, schmunzelte Smarty. „Dein Rücken wird es mir danken.“

„Nur weil der Besen ein bisschen kürzer ist?“, fragte Thiel misstrauisch.

„Natürlich nicht. Du musst selbstverständlich auch in den Ausfallschritt gehen.“

„Den Ausfallschritt.“

„Den Ausfallschritt.“

„Ja und wie geht der?“

„Du kannst den Ausfallschritt nicht?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. „Würde ich sonst fragen?“

Smarty legte kurz den Kopf schief, als würde er tatsächlich überlegen, ob Thiel das machen würde. Oh man. Dann stellte er den rechten Fuß weiter nach vorne, während er sein linkes Bein nach hinten ausstreckte und sich dann in dieser Position immer mehr dem Boden näherte. Thiel prustete los. Smarty sah so konzentriert bei dieser albernen Bewegung aus, das war einfach urkomisch.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?“

„Das sieht einfach nur vollkommen bescheuert aus“, lachte Thiel.

„Dann kann es bei dir ja nicht mehr viel schlimmer werden. Na los, mach schon“, forderte Smarty ihn auf und machte eine drängelnde Handbewegung.

„Ne, ganz sicher nicht.“

Jetzt rollte Smarty mit den Augen, erhob sich aus dem Ausfallschritt und dirigierte Thiel ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die gleiche Position. Thiel spürte Smartys warme Hände, die genau die richtige Temperatur hatten, um ihn zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Bis diese Information sein Gehirn erreichte, dauerte es aber zu lange und er ließ sich von Smarty zurecht richten wie eine machtlose Wachsfigur. Erst war die Hand auf der Schulter, dann am Arm, am Rücken, an der Hüfte. Binnen Sekunden war Thiel nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers. Geschweige denn seiner Gedanken. Schlecht. Ganz schlecht.

„So“, stieß Smartys heißer Atem gegen sein Ohr. „Das ist schon viel besser.“

Thiel riss sich zusammen und sagte mit möglichst fester Stimme: „So. Glaubst du.“

„Das hat nichts mit glauben zu tun, mein lieber Frank. Das beruht auf wissenschaftlichen Studien.“

„Klar, was auch sonst. Ähm...“, zögerte Thiel „könntest du dann bitte... wieder... deine Hände..?“

Smarty zuckte schnell zurück. „Sicher. Verzeihung.“ Er räusperte sich. „Du... äh, du hast auch das ganz falsche Wischwasser. Das ist viel zu kalt. Allerdings wirst du hier auch schwer wärmeres Wasser bekommen – ich schaue mal, ob ich was finde.“

 

*~*

 

„Pizza!“, hörte Thiel Smartys Stimme durch die Disco rufen.

„Wo?“, rief er zurück.

„Hier!“, sagte Smarty laut und grinsend, obwohl sie sich inzwischen gegenüber standen. „Es gab leider nur noch Pizza Margherita. Ich habe mindestens eine Viertelstunde mit dem Herrn aus der Pizzeria geredet, aber der wollte sich partout nicht um weiteren Belag kümmern. Dienstleistung ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war...“, redete Smarty vor sich hin, während er den Tisch deckte und Thiel ihm amüsiert dabei zusah. Sollte er ihm sagen, dass man Pizza einfach nicht mit Messer und Gabel aß? Ach, egal. Einmal würde das wohl in Ordnung gehen.

 

„So. Es ist angerichtet!“, verkündete Smarty stolz und trat ein paar Schritte von dem Tisch zurück, um ihn anschließend zu betrachten, als hätte er grade die Mona Lisa oder sonst was erschaffen.

„Freust du dich immer so sehr darüber, wenn du den Tisch gedeckt hast?“, fragte Thiel grinsend. „Denn wenn dich das so glücklich macht, kannst du das ab jetzt öfter für mich tun.“

„Man muss sich auch an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen“, bemerkte Smarty mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. „Allerdings gibt es auch für mich durchaus befriedigendere Dinge.“

„Beruhigend. Zählt Pizza essen dazu?“

„Unter anderem.“

Und sie stießen beide mit einem Stück Pizza in der Hand an.

 

*~*

 

„Weiter nach rechts“, führte Smarty seine Anweisungen fort, die nun schon den ganzen Morgen andauerten.

„Eben war es noch links“, sagte Thiel genervt.

„Richtig! Und dann bist du viel zu weit zur Seite abgeschweift.“

„Du hast gesagt fünf Zentimeter!“

„Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe. Aber das waren mindestens sieben Zentimeter.“

Thiel stöhnte auf. „Nach rechts also?“

Smarty nickte, was Thiel erst wahrnehmen konnte, als er sich vorsichtig auf der Leiter zu dem anderen umdrehte. Dann wandte er sich wieder zurück und bewegte seine Arme in die gewünschte Richtung.

„Stop! Was machst du denn?“, rief Smarty entsetzt und Thiel zuckte zusammen. Meine Güte, kein Grund gleich so laut zu werden.

„Ich befolge deine Anweisungen!“

„Schön wär's. Das ist doch längst zu weit rechts. Siehst du denn gar nicht, wie komisch das jetzt aussieht?“

„Nein, eben nicht! Deswegen stehst du doch da unten und sollst es mir sagen.“

„Stimmt auch wieder. Na gut, du hast es ja fast. Nur noch ein kleines Stück wieder zurück nach links, dann – ja! Ja! Genau so!“, kam es erfreut von hinten.

„Na endlich“, seufzte Thiel und stieg die Stufen der klapprigen Leiter runter. Endlich wieder auf dem Fußboden. Höhenangst in Kombination mit nicht vertrauenswürdigen Metallgerüsten waren keine gute Idee. Er stellte sich neben Smarty und sie begutachteten das Werk.

„Hm“, sagte Smarty, „vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber die blaue Girlande nehmen.“

 

*~*

 

Thiel erwachte eines Morgens, als ihn die Sonnenstrahlen an der Nase kitzelten. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und streckte sich nur. Das hieß, er versuchte es, wurde aber mit Schmerzen, die sich von seinem linken Ohr bis zu seinem Steißbein zogen, unsanft daran erinnert, dass er auf dem mehr als ungemütlichen Sofa in der Disco geschlafen hatte. Jetzt öffnete er seine Augen doch, um seine Gedanken besser ordnen zu können und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht die Sonnenstrahlen waren, die ihn geweckt hatten, sondern Smartys Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Ruckartig setzte Thiel sich aufrecht hin, was Smarty mit einem unwilligen Brummen kommentierte. Sie mussten wohl zusammen hier eingenickt sein.

Er musste lächeln, als er Smarty anschaute, der im Schlaf nochmal ganz anders wirkte. Als wenn er eine Rüstung abgelegt hätte. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und stand vorsichtig auf. Schlimm, wenn das, was man wollte so nah vor einem lag, aber unerreichbar blieb.

 

*~*

 

„Zu wenig Eis, Frank. Immer noch zu wenig. Du musst doch auch die nächtliche Hitze in der Disco mit einkalkulieren, da schmilzt das viel schneller. Und dann bringt es nichts, wenn das nur so ein paar niedliche Eiswürfelchen sind.“

Wie Smarty bei solchen Sätzen vollkommen ernst bleiben konnte, war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel.

„Ich geb' dir gleich mal Eiswürfelchen!“, sagte Thiel verärgert.

„Traust du dich ja eh nicht“, meinte Smarty unberührt.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Thiel konnte diese typisch neckische Herausforderung in Smartys Blick erkennen. Na gut. Wenn er es so wollte.

Thiel nahm einen Eiswürfel und steckte ihn Smarty ins Hemd.

Der riss die Augen auf und sog scharf die Luft ein. „Frank!“

„Du hast recht, ein _Eiswürfelchen_ kühlt viel zu wenig. Da muss mehr her“, grinste Thiel.

„Oooooh nein“, brachte Smarty hervor, der aufgrund der Kälte in seinem Rücken den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen hatte.

„Oh doch. Soll ja gut sein, so für Herz und Kreislauf.“

Thiel griff erneut nach Smartys Hemdkragen, aber diesmal war der andere schneller. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen entzog Smarty sich Thiels Händen, langte jetzt selber in den Eimer mit den Eiswürfeln und steckte eine gute Hand voll davon in Thiels T-Shirt. Bah, war das kalt!

Smarty lachte und Thiel, der zwar geschockt von dem Eis auf seiner Haut, aber ganz sicher nicht kapitulationsbereit war, nahm wieder ein paar Eiswürfel an sich und ging auf Smarty zu. Einen Moment lang standen sie sich einfach nur mit leuchtenden Augen gegenüber, ein bisschen außer Atem und auf alles gefasst.

Dann sprintete Smarty los und Thiel rannte ihm hinterher. Einmal quer über die Tanzfläche, durch den langen Flur zur Küche, den Notausgang raus und den Hinterhof entlang. Sie trennten höchstens zwei Meter, denn obwohl Smarty längere Beine hatte, war Thiel fast genauso schnell. Immer wieder schaute der andere sich beim Rennen um und strahlte Thiel entgegen. Und Thiel versuchte aufzuholen, das Lächeln für immer einzufangen und strahlte zurück.

Irgendwann wurde Smarty immer langsamer und kam völlig aus der Puste zum Stehen und Thiel tat es ihm gleich. Das Eis in seiner Hand war längst geschmolzen, aber das war ihm sowas von egal. Er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, was sich als extrem schwierig herausstellte, weil Smarty einfach nicht zu lachen aufhörte und das furchtbar ansteckend war.

Noch nie hatte er Smarty so lachen sehen. So herzlich und ehrlich. Überhaupt so glücklich. Es schien so wie damals, als Thiel auf dem Sofa neben Smarty aufgewacht war. Rüstung ablegen. Sich öffnen. Sich verletzlich zeigen. Diesmal ganz bewusst.

Grinsend ließen sie sich nebeneinander ins Gras sinken.

 

*~*

 

„Sach ma', was läuft da überhaupt zwischen Smarty und dir?“, fragte Olli eines Abends, als sie mal wieder zusammen arbeiteten.

„Hä?“

„Ey komm. Ständig macht ihr zusammen sauber und allgemein scheint ihr euch gut zu verstehen.“ Thiel erwiderte nichts, sondern musste erstmal die Worte in seinem Kopf verarbeiten, da fügte Olli hinzu: „ _Sehr_ gut.“

„Geht's noch? Ich bin doch nicht -“ Thiel schaute sich nervös zu allen Seiten um, bevor er zischte: „schwul!“

„Ja ja, schon klar. Der Smarty, der steht auf dich, das sach ich dir.“

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Der hat 'ne Freundin!“

„Na und? Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass er sich andauernd für die gleichen Stunden Dienst einträgt wie du? Ich musste mich ja regelrecht um diese halbe Stunde schlagen.“

„Das kann ja sein, aber -“

„Er hat früher nie Dienst gemacht! Nie!“

„Du spinnst doch. Nie im Leben will der was von mir. Und ich von ihm erst recht nicht.“

„Hm, also eure Blicke sagen etwas Anderes.“

„Pff.“

Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Thiel wollte auch nicht länger darüber nachdenken, wer hier wen eventuell mögen könnte. Alles nur Einbildung.

 

*~*

 

Thiel hatte jeden einzelnen, noch so kleinen Funken der Gedanken an Ollis Worte aus seinem Kopf und allgemein aus seinem Leben verbannt. Hatten da schließlich nichts zu suchen, waren zu gefährlich. Denn ein Funke zu viel und das Feuer würde entfachen. Und wenn der Brand erstmal gelegt war, dann konnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. Das Problem war nur, dass Smarty wie Sauerstoff war; wie ein Komplize seiner Funken. Das war nicht gut.

 

*~*

 

Noch mehr Tage vergingen. Ewig lange Tage, geplagt von seinem nervtötenden Studium. Ja, er wollte Hauptkommissar werden, aber das war wirklich furchtbar. Hoffentlich würde sich das Ganze wenigstens lohnen.

Er verbrachte weniger Zeit im Jugendzentrum. Das war zwar schade, aber nicht zu ändern.

 

Grade wollte er morgens die Wohnung seiner Mutter verlassen, bei der er peinlicherweise noch immer wohnte, als sie ihn aufhielt.

„Frank?“

„Mama, ich hab' jetzt keine Zeit“, sagte Thiel drängelnd, während er seinen Arm in die Jacke zu pfriemeln versuchte.

„Das hast du doch nie, Schatz.“

„Mama, ich bin fast 24!“

„Umso schlimmer, dass du immer noch nicht in der Lage bist auf deine Post zu achten. Hier.“ Sie reichte ihm einen Briefumschlag.

„Für mich?“

„Nein, Frank. Für deine Tante Gudrun“, antwortete sie mit einem liebevoll ironischen Ton.

Er nahm den Briefumschlag ein wenig perplex entgegen, nur um ihn direkt seiner Mutter wieder in die Hand zu drücken.

„Ich les' ihn heute Abend, ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Tschüss!“

„Tschüss“, lächelte ihm seine Mutter hinterher.

 

Am späten Abend kam Thiel völlig geschafft nach Hause zurück und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Doch dann drängte sich die Erinnerung an den Brief in sein Bewusstsein und er musst seine Neugier einfach befriedigen und ihn lesen.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Umschlag in die Hände und betrachtete ihn. Kein Absender. Keine Briefmarke. Keine Anschrift. Der Brief musste persönlich eingeworfen worden sein. Komisch.

Er öffnete ihn und nahm ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Papier heraus, das handschriftlich beschrieben war.

 

_Lieber Frank._

_Ich habe lange Zeit mit mir selbst gerungen, ob ich diesen Brief tatsächlich verfassen soll. Und ich bin zu dem Entschluß gekommen, daß wenn ich schon nicht die Kühnheit besitze es Dir persönlich zu sagen, wenigstens der Brief für mich sprechen soll._

_Verzeihe meine nicht allzu prächtige Handschrift, das liegt daran, daß meine Hände furchtbar zittern. Aber das ist normal, wenn man in einer solchen Situation wie der meinen steckt._

_Du fragst dich vermutlich, worum es geht. Nun, Du sollst es erfahren._

_Es ist gewissermaßen so, daß sich in mir eine absolute Dominanz positiver Gefühle für eine existente Individualität Deiner Person manifestiert hat, salopp ausgedrückt._

_Wie Du sprichst, wie Du lachst, wie Du Dich bewegst. Alles ist so perfekt unperfekt._

_Deine blauen Augen, die noch nie zu Deinem roten T-Shirt gepasst haben, sind wunderschön. Deine Hände, die ich schon hunderte Male durch Deine Haare hab fahren sehen, die ich aber noch nie berühren durfte, machen mich verrückt. Deine Nähe verwirrt mich, denn obwohl ich Dir so nah bin, scheine ich oft meilenweit entfernt. Noch nie zuvor habe ich Derartiges für einen Menschen empfunden._

_Ich will Dich so sehr, Frank. So unglaublich sehr. Doch ich weiß, dass es nicht geht. C'est la vie, wie der Franzose poetisch ausdrückt. Das Problem ist einfach, daß Du die Lösung bist. Die Lösung zu allem. Aber wir sind keine Variablen, wir sind unberechenbar._

_Dennoch._

_Ich liebe Dich, Frank._

_Dein Karl-Friedrich_

 

Ein Liebesbrief. Er hatte einen Liebesbrief bekommen. Den mit Abstand skurrilsten, der ihn bis dato erreicht hatte. Ein Liebesbrief von einem Mann.

Doch wer war Karl-Friedrich?

Und woher hatte der seine Adresse? Er kannte keinen Karl-Friedrich. Schon gar nicht so gut, dass der sich in ihn verlieben könnte. Karl-Friedrich, was war das überhaupt für ein Name?

Das war sehr seltsam.

 

*~*

 

Karl-Friedrich, Karl-Friedrich, Karl-Friedrich.

Der Name ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und die Fragen quälten ihn. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er von so einem wildfremden Typen einen Liebesbrief bekam? Oder hatte sich da etwa jemand einen dummen Scherz erlaubt?

 

„Frank, so ein Zufall, wie haben ja schon wieder zusammen Dienst!“, sagte Smarty, als er den kleinen Hinterraum der Disco betrat.

Thiel musste lächeln und die Funken in seinem Herzen loderten. Selbst wenn er wüsste, wer dieser Karl-Friedrich war, es würde ja doch nichts ändern. Irgendwie war sein Herz schon vergeben. Er wusste nicht wie es passiert war, schon gar nicht wie es passieren konnte, aber es war eben so. Ausgerechnet dieser Medizin-Schnösel Smarty. Ausgerechnet vier Jahre jünger als er. Und ausgerechnet ein Mann. Machte sich nicht so gut bei der Polizei. Machte sich eigentlich nirgendwo gut. Aber das Feuer im Stillen ein bisschen weiter brennen lassen, um sich zu wärmen, das war doch wohl in Ordnung.

Er sollte sich lange nicht mehr an den Brief erinnern.

 

*~*

 

Ein paar Wochen später kam dann die Nachricht, dass Smarty umziehen musste.

Erst wurden die Funken zu grausamen Flammen und dann schwappte eine Welle der Traurigkeit über und erlöschte alles.

Wie sollte das werden? So ganz ohne Smarty? Kein Schlagabtausch, keine Besserwisserei, kein unbeschreibliches Lächeln.

Keine Funken. Alles verbrannt.

Thiel saß auf der schwarzen Ledercouch, hatte die Arme auf die Knie gelegt und den Kopf hängen gelassen.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte da Susanne, die den Raum lautlos betrat.

Susanne war neu im Jugendzentrum und arbeitete manchmal mit ihm zusammen.

„Mhm“, murmelte er.

„Ist es wegen Smarty?“, fragte sie mitfühlend und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Nee.“ Das musste Susanne jetzt wirklich nicht wissen.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, tat es aber nicht und nahm ihn stattdessen in den Arm.

 

*~*

 

Er hatte sich nie von Smarty verabschiedet. Er konnte das nicht. Er hasste es zu weinen und er hasste es, so machtlos zu sein. Mitanzusehen, wie etwas einfach zerbrach und mit dem Aufsammeln der Scherben nicht hinterher zu kommen.

Wenigstens war Susanne für ihn da. Das Leben ging weiter.

 

*~*~*

 

_Münster, 2002_

 

Scheiße, alles scheiße.

Susanne hatte sich von ihm scheiden lassen und war einfach mit Lukas nach Neuseeland gezogen.

Er hatte den Führerschein verloren, weil er mit Alkohol am Steuer erwischt wurde.

Sein Vater hauste in Münster und baute in seinem Garten Hanf an.

Sein Versetzung war überraschend schnell bewilligt worden.

Und er hatte keine Wohnung.

Scheiße, alles scheiße.

Ihn nervte diese blöde Wohnungssuche jetzt schon, dabei war er erst auf zwei Besichtigungen gewesen.

Schnell guckte er auf seinen Notizzettel. Wo jetzt hin? Hm, zu einem gewissen Professor Doktor Boerne.

Klang schon so komisch.

 

Das Haus sah gar nicht so schlecht aus und die Gegend war auch recht hübsch. Und übertraf eindeutig die letzten Besichtigungen.

Auf sein Klingeln hin surrte die Sprechanlage des Hauses und gab ihm damit das Signal, dass er die Tür jetzt aufmachen konnte.

Er musste zwei Treppen hochlaufen, um bis in den ersten Stock zu kommen, wo ihm ein Mann freundlich entgegen lächelte.

„Ah, guten Tag!“, wurde er fröhlich begrüßt. „Sie sind Herr... Herr...“ Der Mann hielt inne und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann wurde er bleich im Gesicht und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Frank?“

Und dieses eine Wort war wie Brennspiritus, der mitten in die längst verweht geglaubte Asche seiner Gefühle gespritzt wurde und sie beinahe explodieren ließ.

Dieser Mann der da vor ihm stand, mit dem Bart, der Brille, dem Anzug, dem Nachnamen Boerne und den Augen, die ihn festhielten, so wie damals – das war unverkennbar Smarty.

Er dachte, er hätte ihn vergessen. Doch die Glut war immer da gewesen. Und hatte wieder Feuer gefangen.

„Smarty“, sagte er und stellte erschrocken fest, dass seine Stimme sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte.

Smartys überraschter und ein wenig entgleister Gesichtsausdruck wich einem Schmunzeln. „So hat mich lange niemand mehr genannt.“

Und dann hob der andere vorsichtig seine Arme. Es war mehr eine Andeutung, aber Thiel trat ohne zu zögern ein paar Schritte näher an ihn heran und umarmte ihn. Augenblicklich lösten sich unzählige Fesseln von seiner Lunge, seinem Kopf, seinem Bauch, deren Existenz er sich nie bewusste gewesen war. Das fühlte sich so unfassbar gut an. Und so überwältigend, dass er fast den Halt verlor. Mit geschlossenen Augen fuhr ihm der Geruch von Smartys Aftershave in die Nase und es war immer noch das Gleiche, wie damals in Hamburg. Gänsehaut krabbelte seinen Körper entlang. Nichts schien unwirklicher und doch wahrhaftiger als in diesem Moment.

Er spürte, wie Smarty sanft sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub.

19 Jahre. 19 verdammte Jahre.

Aber noch nie hatte Zeit so wenig eine Rolle gespielt.

„Willst du... willst du vielleicht mit rein kommen?“, fragte Smarty leise und seine Stimme klang gedämpft.

„Gerne.“

 

Smarty hatte einen Wein aufgemacht und sie saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Erst war der Anfang des Gesprächs etwas merkwürdig gelaufen, denn irgendwie hatten sie sich ja doch eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Aber das verflog so schnell, dass es Thiel selbst erstaunte. Sie erzählten von den vergangenen Jahren, was so passiert und wie es ihnen ergangen war. Seit einer Ewigkeit war Thiel nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.

 

Nach ein paar schweigenden Sekunden fragte Smarty schließlich: „Hast du damals eigentlich meinen Brief gar nicht bekommen?“ Seine Stimme war so leise, dass es ein bisschen dauerte, bis Thiel den Satz verstanden hatte.

„Brief? Welchen -“ Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Scheiße. Wie hatte er nur so dermaßen blöd sein können. Und das auch noch in der Ausbildung zum Hauptkommissar.

„Du bist Karl-Friedrich“, flüsterte er.

„Ja, natürlich, wer denn sonst. Wusstest du das -“ Auch Karl-Friedrich schien jetzt zu verstehen. „Oh mein Gott, du wusstest es wirklich nicht.“

„Nein... Alle haben dich immer nur Smarty genannt. Ich... ich habe das nie gewusst.“

Sekunden, endlos lang wie Stunden vergingen, bis Karl-Friedrich erneut die Stille unterbrach.

„Und ich dachte immer, du... na ja, du würdest es nicht wollen. Du hast dich ja auch nie bei mir verabschiedet.“ Er guckte starr auf sein Weinglas und wagte anscheinend nicht, Thiel in die Augen zu schauen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich... ich konnte das nicht. Dafür warst du mir zu... wichtig.“ Thiel war selbst überrascht von so viel Ehrlichkeit. Aber nach all den Jahren konnte er einfach nicht anders. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, wer dieser Karl-Friedrich ist.“ Er musste grinsen. Das war so dämlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weinen oder lachen soll“, meinte Karl-Friedrich.

„Lachen steht dir auf jeden Fall besser.“

Und dann lachten sie wirklich. Noch ein bisschen schüchtern, aber sie lachten. Vor Erleichterung oder Verzweiflung oder vielleicht auch vor beidem.

Und sie schauten sich endlich in die Augen.

War das eine Frage in seinem Blick? Nein. Es war eine Antwort. Endlich eine Antwort.

Karl-Friedrich beugte sich ein wenig vor und legte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf Thiels Wange und das Feuer brannte und brannte, mehr als je zuvor. Aber diesmal wärmte es sie beide.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, hörte er den anderen flüstern.

„Ich dich auch.“

Und ihre Finger verschränkten sich und ließen die Flammen lodern.

 

 

♥ Ende ♥

 


End file.
